Wellingborough Titans
The Wellingborough Titans are an English club from Wellingborough, currently playing the in Premier League. The club was formed on September 13th, 2006 (at the end of season 3) in English 6th Division. Season 16 marks the clubs 13th. Wellingborough Titans are the current English Champions after winning the Premier League in Season 15, following promotion from 2:2 in Season 14. In The Beginning Wellingborough Titans were formed as Manchester Titans Football Club in the basement of a an old fork factory by descendents of the founders of Newton Heath. The aim was to build a second "massive" Manchester club to compete with the mighty Manchester United. After successfully applying for membership of the lower leagues, the club were soon being recognised as "more English than Arsenal, and less corrupt than Chelsea". At one point, the legendary Roy Keane was over heard saying that a great team was in the making. The fans and staff have since taken ownership of that statement and it is now assumed that the legend was talking about Manchester Titans. Because of the strength of this link, the stadium was named in his honour. However tradegy struck one Sunday afternoon when a meteor struck the team bus while on the way to a training match against Real Madrid U-11 B, reserve side. All the players and staff were tragically killed apart from the mascot, who was then promoted to Chairman. At the end of Season 10, the club was taken over, and relocated to the town of Wellingborough, and was then renamed to Wellingborough Titans. The new stadium was called Gypsy Lane. The club continue to look for a rich Russian to prostitute themselves out to. =honours= First Placed: 1:1 Season 15 2.2 Season 14 2.2 season 11 5.8 season 5 Third Placed: 3.6 season 6 2.2 season 10 =Club Crest and Colours= The club traditionally wear red/white as a home strip, and green as an away strip. The second colour of the away strip will often change over seasons though. The crest has undergone significant changes since its inception in season 4, as detailed in the boxes on the right. The current logo (shown at the top of the page) was adopted at the beginning of season 14, and was intended to present a modern aggressive look for the club, and hopefully signal the beginning of an new era for the club. Jersey Home Jersey Away Jersey =League Performance= The table below shows the clubs league performances over their history. =Stadium= Gypsy Lane is the current base of the Titans, with a capacity of 43,000. The facilities include a level 9 Youth Academy and level 7 Training Ground. Attendances The table below shows the attendance income for each full season of the club. Season 3 is not included since the club joined just before the end. =Records= Top scorer in a season: 29 - D. Torres - Season 14 Most Assists in a season: 21 - B. Kotlyarov - Season 14 Most MOMs in a season: 6 - Andy "CHOPPER" Reynolds Most goals in a match: 5 - D Weston vs Yeovil Town - Seas. 6 Most games - 250 - Richard "ANIMAL" Hereford Most goals - 117 - D. Torres Most expensive purchase: Dorin Vladoiu 300,000,000 - Season 13 Most expensive sale: Dorin Vladoiu 208,791,916 - Season 14 Biggest League Victory - 12-0 vs Yeovil Town - Season 6 Biggest League Defeat - 5-0 vs Skerries Rovers- Season 7 Most consecutive games won - 16 - season 14 Most consecutive games not lost - 23 - season 14 Biggest Cup Victory - 1-5 vs Liverpool Athletic - Season 4 Biggest Cup Defeat - 0-3 vs South Everton FC - Season 14 Record Attendance (league) - 42436 against Masseys Marvels - season 15 Record Attendance (cup) - 39,983 against leeds utd - Season 15 All Time Player Records (top fives) Top Scorers Each Season Notable Players Andy "CHOPPER" Reynolds - First home produced international. Richard "THE ANIMAL" Hereford - Home produced, and current club captain. Ivo Košutić - 22 year old Bosnian striker. The 150+ Club Players who have played 150+ games for the club: 150 Stephen Drinkwater (3-8) 151 Terry Logan (3-9) 161 Jagger Smethurst (6-13) 173 Lado "The Soviet" Salukvadze (11-now) 179 Rollin "STONE" Antrobus (4-13) 188 Diego "The Tiger" Torres (11-now) 201 Palle Sønderbæk (5-now) 211 Dean Dunne (6-now) 226 Anthony Gerrard (7-now) 252 Richard "THE ANIMAL" Hereford (6-now) Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs